The New York Life
by thirdwatch03
Summary: I don't know. I suck at summaries.
1. Profile Page

Title: NYPD all the way, baby!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the third watch characters.   
  
If I decide to make this a song fanfiction, I don't own the song,either  
  
I do own Jennisyn Boscorelli, the brimfield family and any of their kids.  
  
Summary: This is the life of a new york Sargeant. Don't yell at me if  
  
I spell Sargeant wrong!LOL!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is just the profile page of the characters that are going to be in the story.Even small ones  
  
cause I like doing profiles:)  
  
Name:Jennisyn Ann Boscorelli  
  
Age:20 yrs old  
  
Hair:Blonde  
  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Weight:110lbs  
  
Height:6"4'  
  
Occupation:NYC Police Officer  
  
Marital Status:Dating  
  
Family: Mother:Faith Boscorelli Stepfather:Maurice Boscorelli   
  
Father:Fred Yokas Stepmother: Crystyl Yokas Stepsister:Carly Yokas-16 yrs  
  
Sister(s):Emily Amanda Boscorelli-16 yrs old Amelia Grace Boscorelli- 1 yr   
  
Brother(s):Charles Michael Boscorelli-10 yrs old   
  
Boyfriend:Mitchell Lee Brimfield-24 years old  
  
Name: Mitchell Lee Brimfield  
  
Age:24 yrs old  
  
Hair:Brown  
  
Eyes:Blue-green  
  
Weight:240lbs(all muscle)  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation: NYC Detective  
  
Marital Status:Dating  
  
Family: Mother: Lari Brimfield Father:Sam Brimfield  
  
Sister(s): Lauren Kay Brimfield-16 yrs old Kari Kristin Brimfield-20 yrs   
  
Girlfriend: Jennisyn Ann Boscorelli-20 years old  
  
Name:Faith Lyn Mitchell-Boscorelli  
  
Age: 37 yrs old  
  
Hair: Strawberry Blonde  
  
Eyes:Dark Blue  
  
Weight: 130 lbs  
  
Height:6"5'  
  
Occupation: NYC Police Officer  
  
Marital Status: Married w/ 4 kids  
  
Family: Husband: Maurice Boscorelli   
  
Daughter(s): Jennisyn Ann Boscorelli-20 yrs Emily Amanda Boscorelli-16 yrs Amelia Grace Boscorelli-1 yr  
  
Son: Charles Michael Boscorelli-10 yrs   
  
Name: Maurice Louise Boscorelli  
  
Age:37 yrs old  
  
Hair: brown  
  
Eyes: Blue-Green  
  
Weight: 200lbs(mostly muscle)  
  
Height: 6"5'  
  
Occupation: NYC Police Officer  
  
Marital Status: Married w/3 kids and 1 stepdaughter.  
  
Family: Mother: Rose Boscorelli Father: Louis Boscorelli   
  
Brother: Michael Ray Boscorelli-22 yrs Sister: Melody Anne Boscorelli-20 yrs  
  
Name:Fred Raymond Yokas  
  
Age:40 yrs old  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Weight:250lbs  
  
Height:6"6'  
  
Occupation: Construction worker  
  
Marital Status: Married w/ 2 daughters  
  
Family: Wife: Crystyl Yokas Daughters: Jennisyn Boscorelli-20yrs old Carly Yokas-16 yrs old  
  
Name: Carly Maria Yokas  
  
Age:20 yrs old  
  
Hair:Brown with blonde highlights  
  
Eyes:Blue  
  
Weight:112lbs  
  
Height:6"4'  
  
Occupation:Student  
  
Marital Status:Single  
  
Family: Mother:Crystyl Yokas Father:Fred Yokas Halfsister:Jennisyn Boscorelli  
  
Name:Emily Amanda Boscorelli  
  
Age:16 yrs old  
  
Hair:Blonde  
  
Eyes:Blue-Green  
  
Weight:105 lbs  
  
Height:6"2'  
  
Occupation:Student  
  
Family:Mother-Faith Boscorelli Father-Maurice Boscorelli   
  
Sister(s)-Jennisyn Ann Boscorelli-20 yrs Amelia Grace Boscorelli-1 yr  
  
Brother-Charles Ray Boscorelli-10yrs 


	2. First Day

Title: NYPD all the way baby!  
  
Summary: I don't know one.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not and will never own any of the third watch characters(sobs uncontrolably)  
  
I do own Jennisyn, the brimfield family, Carly Yokas, and Crystyl Yokas  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi. My name is Jennisyn Boscorelli. My mom and dad are Faith and Maurice Boscorelli. My sisters   
  
names are Emily, Amelia and Carly. Carly is only my half sister.   
  
We have the same dads but different moms. My brother is Charlie.   
  
My stepmom and dad are Crystyl and Fred Yokas. Maurice(we call boz or bosco)  
  
is not my real father, but Fred is. Mom and Fred divorced when I was 4 years old.  
  
I call bosco my dad though. My boyfriend is NY detective Mitchell"Mitch" Brimfield.   
  
Mom is a NY Police officer like me, and dad is an NY officer.  
  
Mom, Dad, Mitch, me and some fellow police people are at the NYC police officers gala.   
  
Mitch was on stage.  
  
"Excuse me. Will Sargeant Jennisyn Boscorelli come up here please?"  
  
So, I did. I kept thinking that I did something wrong. Mitch got down on one knee and pulled a ring   
  
case out of his pocket. My eyes welled up with tears. I knew what was coming.  
  
"Jen, I love you more than life itself. You have done so much for me and for that I will be   
  
eternally grateful.Jennisyn Boscorelli?"  
  
"Yes Mitch?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!"  
  
I jumped into his embrace. He just started kissing me saying 'thank you!' over and over again.  
  
We went back on the dance floor and danced for another hour or so. Lieutenant Swersky said  
  
"Alright. Awhile back we had people sign up for a kareoke thing for charity to be held tonight.  
  
First group contestants are Detective Mitch Brimfield and Officer Ty Davis with Suga Suga  
  
by Baby Bash."  
  
Ty and Mitch sung pretty well.  
  
"Next group is Sargeant Jennisyn Boscorelli and Detective Jason Robertson singing Crazy in Love by   
  
beyonce."  
  
My brother,sisters, and me call Jason, uncle Jason cause he is so much like and uncle to us.  
  
Uncle Jason is dad's partner. So, Uncle Jason and I sung and were da bomb!  
  
"Time for quartets. We only have one and that is Detectives Brimfield and Johnson, Sargeant Gunney,  
  
and Officer Ty Davis Jr with First Date by Blink-182."  
  
They sung pretty well but still not as good as Uncle Aiden and me.  
  
"Alright time for Solos. First up is Officer Faith Boscorelli with At Last by Etta James."  
  
Ma was probably one of the best songs yet this evening.  
  
"Next is Detective Brimfield with Kiss From a Rose by Seal."  
  
Mitch sucked at that song and everyone knew it, but hey. as long as he had fun.  
  
"Next up is Sargeant Jennisyn Boscorelli with Angel by Sarah McLaughlin."  
  
I sung. I swear that the whole time I was singing, everyone had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Alright! Settle down Kiddies. Award time. third place goes to Detective Brimfield, second  
  
place goes to Officer Boscorelli, and first place goes to Sargeant Boscorelli for raising $2000."  
  
Fred burst in, so totally drunk that he didn't have a clue of what he was doing.  
  
"Where's my bitch daughter?"  
  
Mitch and I walked up to him while everyone watched. Fred pulled a gun and put it to my head.  
  
"Fred, get a life and grow up."  
  
He kicked me in the stomach and punched me so hard that I practicly flew across the room. Mitch  
  
started fighting him for the gun. It went off and shot him. Ty,Sully,Dad,and Jason chased him.  
  
I ran up to Mitch. He pulled apart his shirt to reveal....Ta Da! his bulletproof vest.  
  
"You scared me Mitchell Brimfield!"  
  
"I was scared too, Jennisyn but I had to do it to protect my soon to be wife."  
  
"Can we just go home?"  
  
"Sure. Are ya hungary?"  
  
"I could eat a horse."  
  
We went back to our apartment. He layed me on the bed and slowly took off each others clothes.  
  
We made love. We had our eyes closed. Not cause we were sleeping but because we had experienced  
  
something great.  
  
"That was great."  
  
"You're so beautiful Jennisyn."  
  
We made love again then fell asleep in each others arms, pressed against each others body, listening  
  
to each others breathing. 


End file.
